


The Flames on Mustafar

by Three_eyed_BlueRaven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other, first fan fic, it is utter trash, it probably won't get better, this is very open ended, you could call in angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_eyed_BlueRaven/pseuds/Three_eyed_BlueRaven
Summary: This was inspired by art from the-obi-wan-for-you on Tumblr. Little star wars story that is a bit adventurous and canon divergent.Anakin goes to Mustafar for a final battle. He gathers his strength by visiting places of his past and understanding what they added to his life.





	The Flames on Mustafar

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my first finished fanfic. I apparently work "better" sleep deprived as all hell so there we go. Comments and kudos are appreciated. http://the-obi-wan-for-you.tumblr.com/post/173798741667/wip-wip-wip I can't get the link to work so there is that.

Mustafar is not a vacation spot, to say the least. It is hot, the air is hard to breathe, and the heat is just as suffocating. Anakin watched the lava flow by. He could sense him coming. He had spent so many years around it he knew it instantly. It is too soon, he needed more time. His mind wandered and Anakin let it take him to somewhere he felt safe and could gain strength for the coming battle.   
###############  
He was nine.. back in Watto's shop on Tatooine. The heat was almost as bad as it was on Mustafar. This is where he grew up.. Definitely not a safe place for a child. None of the Outer Rim was safe for a child. His mother.. she would be here... where is she? Anakin walked around the shop, knowing it was a mental image created by his own mind but not caring all the same. He finally saw her in the doorway. Her smiling face shadowed by the harsh rays of the outside light.   
"Mother!"   
He was a little boy again, running into his mother arms for a hug. Her smiling face there and arms outstretched to catch him, but when he got there she was not there. Everything just became a cold dark shell of what it used to be. It all clicks into place. Everything there was a lie. The harshness of what had happened was dampened by his mother. She protected him from some of the worse things Watto did. But that was all crushed and that part of him needed to die along with it. The weak died while the strong survived. Tatooine taught him that. He let his mind wander to another place.   
#######  
Naboo. Odd choice for his mind to go too. It was where Padme lived, where she grew up and served as queen. He was there for the first time when he as a boy if he was correct. All the green he had never seen before was right there once again. The city, after all of the fighting but before the parade. Parade. What did these idiots think throwing a parade did for them. They celebrated but people had died. Qui Gon had died. Yet they were throwing a party about their victory. What a waste of time. Conserving energy and resources would have done them more good. In the battles to come targets that acted like they are forces to be reckoned with were often called to test their might. If the world hadn't been so key its arrogance would have become its downfall in the war. Just because one foe is defeated doesn't mean others won't rise. It felt satisfying to pretend that the air he was breathing in slowly and deeply didn't sting his lungs and throat.   
#####  
The Jedi temple. How he had enjoyed marching on it and watching it burn. But the karking place taught him one good thing that would help him in his upcoming battle. Discipline. The quiet halls and vast amounts of knowledge had been great for honing the mind, body, and spirit. Your enemies knowledge can sometimes be so wonderfully manipulated to suit any ones need.   
####  
He was back on karking Mustafar. Surrounded by the soot, embers, and the flames. Such an angry place. A great source of pure brute strength. He felt the force signature before he heard the roar of the ship's engines. The time was here. It was time to face his old master one last time...   
#####  
The heat soared and chaos reigned as he and Obi-wan dueled over the lava and on the top of moving platforms. They had dueled before but neither of them had actually been trying to hurt the other. But this was the final showdown and they weren't holding back. Anakin wasn't stupid. He knew his old master's ways. He would not be tricked or manipulated into blindly attacking anymore, even as his old master stood on the bank of the lava river trying to still talk to him. His new master had warned him of the dangers that come with being a sith lord. The power coursing through him was so eager to be used against someone. But power comes from emotions, especially the more volatile ones. But absolute power corrupts absolutely and that wasn't a mistake Anakin would be making in such a precarious situation. As Anakin managed to hop on land to the side of his master instead of over, he allowed the flames to grow around him and his eyes to glow the familiar amber yellow, as he gave a solemn look to his old master...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so that was that. Feel free to yell at me in the comments.


End file.
